gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallgeese
Tallgeese, Knight of Tempest (嵐の騎士トールギス, Arashi no Naito Tōrugisu) is a character in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Biography Figurehead leader of the Dark Axis forces in Lacroa. Tallgeese prefers to rely on overwhelming force rather than strategic planning. When Tallgeese first presents himself, he appears to be very calm, confident, and dramatic, but he is easily angered when insulted. When alone and appears to be staring into the face of success, Tallgeese acts in a goofy manner, dancing and singing. While he never shows his true feelings toward Knight Gundams, deep down, Tallgeese is consumed with hatred and jealousy towards them. Tallgeese also has a habit of throwing things to the ground when he makes his entrances. Pre-SD Gundam Force Tallgeese was originally turned down to become a Royal Knight. Thinking that he was rejected because he was not a Gundam, Tallgeese became jealous and hated the Knight Gundams. Eventually, he was approached by Deathscythe and through his deception, Tallgeese launched an attack on the Knight Gundams, recruiting Mercurius and Vayeate beforehand. Their combined might was not enough, and the three were defeated and sealed away. Later on, Tallgeese was freed by Commander Sazabi, who he promised allegiance to the Dark Axis, and confronted the Griffin. Though he was unable to defeat the Griffin on his own, Tallgeese lured his opponent into a trap and made the Griffin his servant. With the power to merge with the Griffin leading the Dark Axis forces, Tallgeese was able to completely capture Lacroa, turning almost all the citizens to stone, he defeated all but two of the Knight Gundams, and claimed Lacroa castle as his main base of operations. After his victory, Commander Sazabi tasked Tallgeese with finding a way to revive the Spirit Tree. Knowing that the key to the Spirit Tree was the Spirit Egg, Tallgeese spent many years looking for it. Mystery of Lacroa and the Magic Square of Darkness When the triplets summoned the Gundam Force to Lacroa, Tallgeese sensed their arrival and sent a squad of Pawn Leos to attack them. After witnessing the Gundam Force's strength, Tallgeese decided to deal with them himself. By the time the Gundam Force became acquainted with the triplets, Tallgeese had his Pawn Leos surround them. Shortly after, Tallgeese appeared before the Gundam Force for the first time, throwing a yellow feather to the ground before his enemies acknowledged his presence. After a dramatic introduction of himself, Tallgeese proceeded to defeat Bakunetsumaru's Tenkyo-ken attack and summoned the Griffin. After merging with the Griffin, Griffin Tallgeese quickly defeated Zero and Captain Gundam. When the triplets tried to negotiate with Griffin Tallgeese using the "Spirit Egg," Griffin Tallgeese had a Pawn Leo steal it and sent all his enemies into the Dark Hole. When Tallgeese returned to Lacroa castle, he soon discovered that the "Spirit Egg" that he stole from the triplets was a fake. Furious,Tallgeese returned to the site of the Dark Hole, arriving just in time for the triplets to return. After throwing the box holding the fake Spirit Egg to the ground in front of them, Tallgeese quickly attacked the triplets, demanding the real Spirit Egg. Even when Captain and Bakunetsumaru appeared, Tallgeese immobilized them and took the real Spirit Egg from the triplets. Just when Tallgeese was about to finish them off, Zero escaped from the Dark Hole and freed his allies. When Tallgeese merged with the Griffin again, the Gundam Force gathered their energies and used the Gundam Force Triple Attack. Griffin Tallgeese managed to overcome the Violet Tornado and the Tenkyo-Ken, but found himself to be evenly matched with the power of the Captain Punch. The colliding energies caused an explosion that sent both of them flying. Zero used this to his advantage and took back the Spirit Egg. Angry, Griffin Tallgeese attempted to force Zero back into the Dark Hole, but the Gundam Force managed to turn the tables on him, which resulted in only Griffin Tallgeese being trapped in the Black Hole. During his time in the Dark Hole, Griffin Tallgeese found Mercurius, the Knight of Thunder, and Vayeate, the Knight of Storms, imprisoned within rocks. Reflecting on Zero's words, ("Those without friends only have enemies") Griffin Tallgeese freed them. When Tallgeese escaped with his followers, he sent a Pawn Leo to Neotopia to capture the Spirit Egg. When that failed, Tallgeese went to Neotopia along with Mercurius and Vayeate. First using a giant BaguBagu to kidnap Fenn and bring the Gundam Force to him, Tallgeese made his entrance by once again throwing a yellow feather to the ground. Tallgeese then imprisoned himself and everyone present inside a Magic Square of Darkness. Summoning the Griffin and merging with it, Griffin Tallgeese demanded the Spirit Egg. When the Gundam Force faked ignorance, Griffin Tallgeese attacked Zero. While Mercurius and Vayeate kept Captain and Bakunetsumaru at bay, Griffin Tallgeese battered Zero until he was on his last legs. Seeing that fighting Zero would not get him the Spirit Egg, Griffin Tallgeese decided to change tactics and held Shute at claw-point. When Shute also refused to tell Griffin Tallgeese about the Spirt Egg, Griffin Tallgeese attempted to kill Shute, but an Fenn intervened. Angered, Griffin Tallgeese attacked Fenn instead, but in doing so, Griffin Tallgeese caused Fenn to reveal his true form: the Feather Dragon. The Feather Dragon merged with Zero and the newly-created Zero Custom defeated Mercurius and Vayeate with ease. Griffin Tallgeese battled Zero Custom and the resultive clashing of magical energies caused a defeated Griffin Tallgeese, Mercurius, and Vayeate to fall through a crack in the magic square and into the Minov Boundary Sea. The damage Griffin Tallgeese received rendered him comatose, so Mercurius and Vayeate tried to revive him by feeding him their magical energies. Possession by Epyon and Redemption A long time afterward, Deathscythe sent the evil sword Epyon into the Minov Boundary Sea, which revived Griffin Tallgeese. When Deathscythe explained that the Gundam Force was also in the Minov Boundary Sea, Griffin Tallgeese immediately wanted payback. Deathscythe presented Griffin Tallgeese with evil sword Epyon, and once he possessed it, Griffin Tallgeese quickly fell under its influence. Griffin Tallgeese proceeded to stab his followers, absorbing their magical energies and their powers into the sword. Griffin Tallgeese eventually found the Gundam Force again, throwing his former weapon to make his fourth entrance. As the battle progressed, Griffin Tallgeese became more and more berserk due to the sword's influence, whining about how he was rejected by the royal knights because he was not a Gundam and attacking the Gundamusai because he thought it was smiling at him. When the Gundam Force separated Griffin Tallgeese from the evil sword Epyon, Griffin Tallgeese managed to come back to his senses. However, it was too late, for the evil sword Epyon started to possess Griffin Tallgeese's body. In the few moments before Griffin Tallgeese completely lost his identity, he realized that Deathscythe had been using him from the very beginning and swore revenge. After that, Griffin Tallgeese's body and power was possessed by the Berserker Epyon. When Epyon was defeated and reduced to Mnns along with the Griffin, Tallgeese fell into a crevice into the ground. Battered and weary, Tallgeese came across Bakunetsumaru and explained how he got there and how he planned to make Deathscythe pay. Bakunetsumaru decided to help Tallgeese, but both were swept away by a river of Mnns which eventually brought them to Deathscythe's lair. Seeing that Deathscythe held the Feather Dragon captive, Tallgeese figured that the best way to stop Deathscythe would be to free the Feather Dragon. Gathering up all of his energy, Tallgeese flew right into the Feather Dragon's cage where he disappeared in a massive explosion that freed the Feather Dragon, allowing Zero to become Zero Custom and defeat Deathscythe once and for all. Were it not for Tallgeese, then Deathscythe's evil plan would have succeeded. Armaments Tallgeese was usually seen fighting with his sword. He also carried a shield that had the Griffin's face on it, which also served as the Griffin's prison. Tallgeese once used weapons known as Semicircle Claws, which he used to pin Bakunetsumaru and Captain to a wall. When Tallgeese merges with the Griffin, he becomes Griffin Tallgeese and can use various magical abilities. Griffin Tallgeese had once used a massive lance, which he threw into the "head" of the Gundamusai, and he once held the evil sword Epyon. Trivia * Tallgeese is patterned after the OZ-00MS Tallgeese while his face is modeled after the OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III. * Tallgeese's transformation into the Evil Warrior Epyon also seems to mimic Tallgeese's pilot, Zechs Marquise who, after taking the Epyon and joining White Fang, became bent on destroying Earth, its dark visage reflective of his corrupted nature. Gallery Image:Tallgeese_sdgf_b.gif‎| Image:Tallgeese_sdgf_c.gif‎| Image:Tallgeese_sdgf_d.jpg| Image:Tallgeese_Griffin_sdgf.gif|Tallgeese combined with Griffin Image:Tallgeese_1.jpg| Image:SD-32_ST2_Tallgeese.jpg|A picture of Tallgeese from the SD Gundam Force Collectible Card Game Image:SD-33_ST2_Tallgeese.jpg|A picture of Tallgeese from the SD Gundam Force Collectible Card Game Image:SD-74_GFS_Tallgeese.jpg|A picture of Tallgeese from the SD Gundam Force Collectible Card Game Image:SD-114_EV_Griffin_Tallgeese.jpg|A picture of Griffin Tallgeese from the SD Gundam Force Collectible Card Game Image:WP-09_ST2_Semicircle_Claws.jpg|A picture of Tallgeese's Semicircle Claws from the SD Gundam Force Collectible Card Game Category:SD Gundam Force characters Category:Male Category:Characters